


His Wife

by EphemeralSakura (BugheadjonesTheThird)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealous Sasuke, Power Uchiha couple, SasuSaku - Freeform, assume retsuden, my wife, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadjonesTheThird/pseuds/EphemeralSakura
Summary: After finding out Sakura is also at the Astronomy Research Facility, they’ve been meeting every night to investigate the place. One night, though, he sees something that leaves him worried about his wife. Could she even be called that anymore, though? — Canon Universe,  Based on Sasuke Retsuden.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235





	His Wife

**Author's Note:**

> So… it took me a while to post this because of my tests and because of, well, life itself, but… It’s finally here! This story came to my mind as soon as I finished reading Sasuke Retsuden, and I still can’t believe such beautiful book actually exists! I really hope you enjoy this one, and please, leave me your comments!

The bell rang like every other evening, and almost immediately, hundreds of shelves were dropped to the floor. The clinking sound of metal reverberated across the construction site, blending with a wave of relieved sighs just to compose a raw and tired symphony. The loud, crackling spines indicated that another day of hard work had finally come to an end to all of the prisoners around the institute, and if anything, that was a reason for them to celebrate.

Every day, hundreds of men worked under terrible conditions for over 12 hours just to hear the deafening sound of their temporary freedom. Normally, after the bell, It didn’t take long before heavy steps marched in unison across the dry and frozen courtyard, staining the common ground that separated the east and the west buildings with a mix of dirt and sweat. They walked close to each other in order to preserve the heat from their aching bodies, and amongst the many voices chattering in that horde of prisoners, the only wish that could be heard was to return to those dark and freezing cells so they could say goodbye to another day of their eternal sentences.

For all of those men, that was a moment of pure joy and relief, as if they had just finished another normal day of work, and even if they knew that was not really the case, perhaps, it was better to think like that instead of facing the harsh reality of the incarceration. They wanted to return to the closest thing of a home they had, where they could eat something, chat about useless things and gamble until the lights were turned off and exhaustion eventually lulled them to a dreamless sleep.

That was the best part of their days, for sure. A part filled with darkness and silence, where all of them could finally slip away into oblivion and enjoy their well-deserved rest.

_Well_, at least most of them would. For one of them, the real job was about to begin.

Amongst all of those prisoners who were trying to renegade their past and who wanted nothing more than to survive another night, a man walked around those dark corridors with extreme precision and dexterity. He moved around that rocky dungeon like a dancer moving across the surface of a lake, not letting anything escape his sights, and taking note of every new detail that had been modified since the previous night. For darkness itself was a familiar path to his skilful eyes, Uchiha Sasuke had no trouble in finding his way towards the infirmary, especially since he already knew the directions by heart. After finding out exactly _what_ could be found in that place, it didn’t take long for him to draw a map in his head.

During the previous week he had spent alone in that place, not even once had Sasuke considered getting some medical help from the current doctor of the institute. His cellmates would always return from the infirmary saying the old man was no warmer than the walls that surrounded them, and that he never really cared to help anyone. They called him a sadist, who was always trying to test some new medicine on the prisoners, and most of the men suspected he was the cause of so many deaths that had been occurring lately.

He was a monster a lot worse than Menou. And needless to say, it was a relief when he suddenly disappeared and a new doctor came in his place.

Unlike the previous one— unlike that entire place and everything that had once stained the hearts of those men— the new doctor was kind and gentle, treating every one of them as humans and not just diseases. She was always worried about her patients, never judging them for their actions in the past, and always making sure to give them her best. In other words, she was a gift from heaven to those poor souls. They didn’t deserve her, but they were really glad to have her— someone— taking care of them.

As soon as the rumours were proven right, it didn’t take long before the prisoners started to like her, and of course, it didn’t take long before they spread the word of how pretty that woman was. They talked about how smooth her hair looked, her shiny eyes and her delicate curves; and at first, none of that talk actually mattered to the Uchiha. He figured that most of that men hadn’t been with a woman in so long that it was very likely that those words were actually filled with lust and yearning instead of logic and discernment. Their manly needs were certainly speaking for them, and he could only hope that doctor knew how to take care of herself around those potential beasts.

Still, he had nothing to do with that. Until, _well_, he had everything.

It was right after he was poisoned by Menou that the Uchiha realized that all of those words that had been used to describe that doctor were actually being used to describe his beloved wife. Sakura had infiltrated the Astronomy Institute in order to aid him in his mission, and even if he was extremely glad to have her by his side once more, it was safe to say he grew more and more conscious of the men who decided to visit the infirmary. A sense of protection started to take over his thoughts, and whenever he heard someone talking about the new doctor and her physical traits, it wasn’t easy for him to just sit and ignore, especially when it was Jiji who started the whole thing just to piss him off.

It was his wife they were talking about, after all.

Still, Sasuke knew better than to let his emotions get the best of him. Their mission and their secret identities depended on his composure, and he was not a child to jeopardize everything over nothing. He simply remained calm, told her to be aware and even gave her a ring to keep track on her if things eventually went south. It was a ring made with his chakra and his birth stone, and as soon as the men started to see it decorating her finger, they would realize that she was not a single woman.

Or, at least, that was what he was hoping for. It was not like he had actually heard any word about the doctor wearing anything new around her slender fingers. Later, though, he found out the ring really was a bit inconvenient to wear while examining the patients, so his wife chose to keep it safe in her pocket.

Not that he cared, though. He certainly didn’t.

It didn’t take him more than 6 minutes to reach the infirmary, and as soon as he got there, the door opened to reveal a happy prisoner leaving with his arm bandaged. The red cloth tied to his neck matched the soft color that tinged his cheeks, and Sasuke told himself that that blush was just a mixture of relief and the low temperature. Another man would sleep a little better because of his wife’s healing hands, and that was the only thing he should care about.

Even though his hand was clenched, the Uchiha managed to brush those unnecessary feelings away as he finally entered the infirmary. “ Sakura.” He said, softly, as her name rolled out of his tongue. He used his knuckles to gently knock on the aluminium door, making his presence known as he walked inside, careful enough not to catch her by surprise. “Are you ready?” His dark eyes searched the room, stopping only when they met her emerald ones beaming at him.

“Eh, Sasuke-kun?!” She smiled, her cheeks gaining color almost as immediately as her eyes widened in a joyful surprise. “ You’re quite early tonight.” She simply spoke, and it was possible to tell her eyes were examining him, looking for any trace that indicated that there was something wrong with him. "Did something happen? You’re not hurt or anything like that, are you?”

“Tch. You worry too much. I’m fine.” He stated, calmly, and he watched as her shoulders relaxed a bit. As always, his wife’s overprotective side was showing, and even if he didn’t want her to worry about him, it was impossible not to feel the slightest joy at the thought of having someone caring about his wellbeing like that. “I just came straight from the construction site, that’s all.”

“Oh, okay then…” Sakura smiled, then, clearly convinced by his words. “If you want some water or something to eat, there are some supplies inside that cabin.” She gestured to the cabin on the west side of the room, the pen in her hand leading the direction. “Eat as much as you want.”

“And how about you?”

“Don’t worry about me!” She motioned with her hand, shaking it from left to right in front of her face. “There’s enough for both of us this time. I went to the kitchen today and gently asked the boys if I could cook something on my own. They took the ingredients from a secret compartment, so I bet the quality is better than the stuff they serve for you guys at the cafeteria.”

“Hn.” He nodded, then, moving towards the cabin so he could take a look at what she had got them. As expected from his wife, she always managed to find ways to get what she wanted without too much effort. Her kindness and her gentle words were perfect for undercover missions, helping her through people’s tough facades and discovering their hidden secrets. They would give her all the information she needed, and more than that, they would give her things normal people would never even dream about.

Sakura is a sly and smart kunoichi. And because of that, he was going to eat something that didn’t taste like crap for the first time in weeks.

When he opened the cabinet, not only he found a couple of bottles of clean water, but also some energy bars and her famous soldier pills. She took them anywhere she went, and even if they don’t really taste that well, they make him feel a lot better after a day of hard work.

Next to the pills, there were also 3 bento boxes and a couple of oniguiris, and he couldn't find the right words to express his gratitude as soon as he tasted the tomato inside of one of them. She had prepared them just the way he liked them back when they were genin, and the innocent surge of nostalgia warmed his chest at the memory of his younger-self tasting those rice balls with her during their travels.

“Thank you for the food, Sakura.” He thanked her just as he swallowed the second tomato oniguiri. Truth was, he had been starving since earlier that day, and it was quite refreshing to taste something that was made especially for him after so long.

“You’re welcome, anata.” She smiled, happily, sparing him a quick glance before returning to her paperwork. “Shall we start then?"

“Don’t you wanna rest a bit before, Sasuke-kun?”

“It’s fine. I don’t need to rest.”

“Okay, then…” She shrugged in acceptance, her lips curling up at her husband’s dry sense of duty."I just need to write down some details of the last patient’s physical examination first, then we can focus on the investigation. Shouldn’t take me more than 5 minutes. Is it okay? You can just sit on one of the beds if you want…”

“Hn, you’re taking this fake job too seriously.” He spoke, a sly smirk decorating his face. “Just tell me when you’re done.”

“Hai!”

Her soft voice filled his ears as he slowly walked towards one of the many empty beds of her infirmary. More than anyone, he has always known how diligent his wife is towards anything that involves her medical duty, and just because they were undercover, it didn’t mean she would ignore her patients when they needed her most.

She was too responsible for that, he knew.

And all of that responsibility within her made him proud of the woman she has become.

After hours of hard labour, Sasuke discovered that waiting without doing anything was quite relaxing. As he sat on one of the beds across the room, his wife stood near her desk, scribbling something on her clipboard and completely unaware of the world around her. Sakura was completely focused on her notes, and for he knew it was important for her, Sasuke just stood there in silence, waiting until she was done with whatever it was that needed her full concentration. His trained eyes were observing his wife as she was doing her job, and before he knew it, he started paying attention to her body’s secret language.

She looked serious like that, wearing her pristine-white lab coat. Pink lips pressed in a thin line, eyes half-closed while observing her notes and a single, rebel lock of hair falling forward to brush her left cheek. Even if he hated to admit it, he understood why all of those prisoners immediately became infatuated with her. Not only she’s a kind and gentle doctor, Sakura is also the prettiest woman he has ever seen, and not even once in all of these years has he doubted that statement. Having her so close to him after so long only served to reassure him of the things he already knew by heart, and at times like that— times where they could simply rest and enjoy each other’s company— that he reminded himself of how strong their connection is.

It goes beyond their bond as teammates and as fellow war heroes; and their beloved daughter exists to prove his point. Together, they’re a very powerful duo, and no distance in the world can ever break them apart.

No distance and certainly no insect— as Jiji claimed the other night when they were walking back to their cell.

Her presence around those men was probably just leaving him a bit uneasy, and he was certainly worrying over nothing, for sure. After all, she will_ always _be Uchiha Sakura.

Right?

“And it’s finished!” She exclaimed, her voice bringing him back to reality. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she stretched her tired torso, and a childish smile crept onto her lips as she unceremoniously let the patient’s file fall on her messy desk. “And the most frustrating part is that I know all of my work is for nothing since the director will probably throw my report away.”

“Well, at least try to think the prisoners are thankful.”

“Are they?” She asked, truthfully, looking at him with a soft expression. “I mean, you must hear them saying something about me, right?”

“Aah. I do” He said, closing his eyes and trying to ignore most of the things the prisoners actually said about his wife.

“… And?”

“And what?”

“Well… What do they say about me, Sasuke-kun?”

“Tch. They like you, I guess. They say you’re kind and that they’re feeling better after you came to the institute.”

“Really?!” She smiled, her eyes beaming in excitement. “It’s really nice to hear that! Some of these guys have never even seen a doctor in their entire lives. It’s hard not to sympathize with their life stories.”

“Hn, I bet it is.” He scoffed, bringing his leg up to the bed and looking away. Even if he knew his wife was truly concerned about those men’s health, there were certainly other things more urgent crossing their minds whenever they talked about her. Those imprisoned men have long forgotten what it meant to be civilized, and not being able to reveal his identity drove him insane sometimes.

Everything would be easier if he could only warn the others that she was his wife. Perhaps, he thought, they would back off or at least stop saying those indecencies around him. She was a married woman, after all. That much they knew.

Or so, he thought.

“Sakura, I think we should get started.”

“Oh, yes, you’re right, sorry.”

She chuckled, finally taking off her lab coat and hanging it on the back of her chair. She fixed her shirt, and when she turned around to get her black gloves from a box behind her desk, something unusual caught his eyes. It was as round and white as he remembered from their younger days, and it was simple enough to pass unnoticed by the people from the forgotten country that was Redaku. Sakura was wearing her clan’s round crest instead of the Uchiha fan, and he was sure his expression mirrored his inner astonishment.

His eyes were glued to the old-new crest on her back and slowly, he stood up and started walking towards her. His eyebrows were arched, his lips were slightly parted and for a moment, it was as if he didn’t recognize his own wife with that circle on her back.

What was going on there?

Could it be that she packed her old clothes instead of her regular ones? He knew her body hadn’t changed much since she was a single woman, but still, what the he—

“I'm ready!” She spoke cheerfully, as she was definitely glad to have finished all that mandatory paperwork, and it was easy to say excitement was starting to grow on her at the idea of resuming their investigation. “Shall we?”

“Sakura…” His voice was low and alarmed, and her soft expression suddenly changed into a curious one.

“Eh? What’s wrong, Sasuke-kun? Are you not feeling—“

“What is this?” He said, looking forward and straight at her.

“What is what?” She turned around, as if looking for something unusual around the room.

“This.” He pointed at her, and instinctively, she started touching her cheeks with her hands and looking down at herself as if in search of any stain or rip. Her head moved around, swaying her pink hair, until she lifted her head once more to look at him, a blank expression taking over her face.

“Is there something wrong with me?”

“Yes.” He answered dryly, scaring her. “I mean, no, not really, but… Why are you wearing this shirt?”

“Is there anything wrong with it? It’s such a comfortable shirt.” She adjusted the hem of the shirt, playing with the frontal zipper as to make sure everything was okay. "I don’t think I understand your point.”

“You’re not wearing _your_ clothes, Sakura.”

“Oh…” Her eyes widened and her lips formed a pout at his words. She blinked once, twice; and slowly, she opened her mouth. “What?”

“Tch, you’re not wearing the Uchiha crest. Why not?”

“Oh!” She smiled, finally understanding her husband’s point. "Well…” She started, leaning back against her desk. She crossed her hands across her chest, carefully looking at him as if to try to understand his words. “It's not like I can wear the Uchiha crest here, right, Sasuke-kun.”

“Why not?”

“What do you mean by why not? It’s because it would blow up my cover, of course.”

“They know my name here.” He said, flatly, his arm simply resting next to his body.

“They know your name is _Sasuke_. They don’t know you’re the _Uchiha Sasuke_.” She stood up straight, her green eyes locking with his. “The director doesn’t really care about who the prisoners are. They don’t need your files, let alone your last names… But I’m a part of the staff here. I had to give them my documents, sign papers… They had to know who I am.”

“And that would be…?”

“Haruno Sakura.”

“Tch. Great.” He scoffed, an annoyed expression taking over his face.

“What's the matter, Sasuke-kun? Why are you so upset?”

“Hn, I’m not. I just didn’t know you would actually change your married name for this mission.”

“Actually, it’s not my married name. I’ve told them I’m a single woman so they wouldn’t ask more questions about family and other relationships.”

“What?!” His voice escaped his lips louder than he had initially planned, surprising her a bit. Sasuke was clearly annoyed at her statement, and if he were to be honest, he didn’t really know why.

Logically thinking, his wife was only doing what was best for the mission. She was hiding both of their identities and their village’s location; and she was keeping them all safe. More than just the two of them, Sakura was also thinking about Naruto, Sarada and all of those patients that were relying on her. All she had to do was tell those people her maiden name and pretend she was a single woman again.

It was really no big deal.

Still, just imagining his wife— who was now just his single comrade and not his wife anymore— amongst those thirsty men infuriated him. It drove him mad with a feeling he couldn’t quite name, and it made him worried about what could happen to her. It was not like he believed that any of those men would actually respect a married woman if they lost control over their hormones, but still…

Whenever he was away in his missions, knowing his wife was proudly wearing the Uchiha crest made him feel less lonely in that big world. Even if it was just a symbol, it was important for him to know he was not the only one wearing it anymore, and he knew from the bottom of his heart that his wife respected and cherished his clan’s history as much as he did. Though if the blood of his family doesn’t run in her veins, she displays the crest proudly on her clothes, and that alone made him feel safe for reasons he couldn’t quite explain. Knowing it was not there anymore — knowing they were not really married in that fake adventure—made him feel distant. Insecure, even. It was stupid of him, he knew, but it was not like he could force himself not to feel any of those things.

“Tell them you’re married.”

“…What? Why would I do that now?”

“It’s for you own safety.”He said simply, not wanting to dwell into more details of his emotional reasons. "You don’t know these men. You don’t know what they could do to you if they had the chance.”

“Oh, and do you really think that me being actually married will change anything if my fake husband is miles away from here? Come on, Sasuke-kun.” She giggled, clearly thinking her husband was delusional. If not for their mission, she would probably be laughing at her husband’s sudden jealousy attack.

“You can say I’m here.”

“And risk compromising our mission? Definitely not.” She shook her head, hiding her hands inside her pockets. “Why does it matter to you, anyway? I actually thought you would find it exciting to fool around a little just like when we were single.”

“I am not single anymore.” He said, simply, as if it wasn’t the most obvious thing in the world. "And neither are you.”

“Well, I know, but…” She sighed. "Why do you care so much about it, Sasuke-kun?”

“Hn, can’t I just worry about you?”

“Not like this.” She said, lifting a challenging eyebrow at her husband. “Don't tell me you’re actually jealous, Sasuke-kun.” She teased, earning nothing but the judgmental stare of his stoic face.

Her accusing words hit him deeper than he had expected, and it took him quite a lot of effort not to break his perfect poker face. Uchihas don’t get jealous. They’re above such illogical emotion, especially when they’re already married to the said object of jealousy. It was silly to even consider something like that. Sure, he’s also a man made of flesh and seeing all of those men trying to approach his wife made him a bit mad and overprotective, but he didn’t consider it to be jealousy.

“…This is ridiculous. I’m not jealous.”

“Then why do you want those men to know I’m married?”

“I've already told you, Sakura. It’s for your own safety!”

“And I’ve told you I don’t believe you.” She stated, her eyes still connected to his. There was a childish tone to her voice, and if anything, that only served to annoy him even more.

“If I tell you I’m jealous, will you say you’re married?”

“It depends. Are you?”

“Definitely no.”

“Then I won’t say anything.”

“Tch, you’re annoying, Sakura.”

She giggled once more after his words, taking a step back and carefully pushing some papers away from her desk so she could sit there. Her legs dangled over the metallic edge, and if anything, Sasuke was confused regarding her true intentions. Knowing his wife, there was just no way she would just let go off that matter so simply, and he couldn’t help but observe her with his skilled eyes.

“You know…” She started, a soft blush tinging her cheeks. “This certainly brings back some memories, don’t you think?”

“How so?”

“Oh, come on… Uchiha Sasuke calling Haruno Sakura annoying.” She smiled. “We just can’t seem to leave some old habits behind, right?”

His eyes widened for a millisecond, and he realized that, indeed, it felt like they were once more their younger versions. She was the annoying Haruno Sakura, the only girl he has ever loved and he was once more the stoic Uchiha Sasuke that was searching for redemption. They weren’t quite traveling like back then, but they were together outside their village, and they could only rely on each other to get back home safely.

Side by side, they were fighting enemies and infiltrating places for the sake of their village, and while they did so, their feelings for one another only got stronger. Haruno or Uchiha, he has always harboured a great affection towards the pinkette, and with the passing years, that affection has naturally turned into love. He already loved Haruno Sakura back then, and fate made sure to create a bond between them that not even he could destroy. She’s always been a part of his family, and when she started to use his last name, _well_, that was just a mere formality for him.

Her last name didn’t really matter, he realized. It never truly did. Their bond was greater than that, and it was not like he couldn’t keep them at bay for a couple more days until they could both head back home.

It was not like the strongest kunoichi in the world wouldn’t be able to take down whoever pissed her off. His wife has proven him many times that she can protect herself, and if anything, he would once again have to find it in himself to trust those polished skills of her.

“Hn, it’s different now.”

“How so?”

“We're adults now. We’ve changed, don’t you think? Sarada exists to prove my point.”

“…Indeed, you’re right.” She chuckled, crossing her ankles. “_We_ did it all together. Just you and me. Sasuke-kun and Sakura. Isn’t it enough?”

A pang of guilt made his heart skip a beat, and soon, Sasuke realized his emotions had taken him too far. He was behaving like a teenager all over again, and as always, she was the one to bring him back to reality. Once again, he had lost an argument against his wife’s logical words. He really should start practicing more.

“Aah. It is.” _More than enough_. He nodded, closing his eyes for an instance as he organized his thoughts. He heard his wife’s feet touching the ground once more, and soon, she was standing close to him.

“Finally you agree with me!” She said, dramatically throwing her arms up in defeat. “Shannarou, we don’t have time for this. We’re here to help Naruto. I can take care of myself if any of those guys come after me. I’m a shinobi, too, remember?!”

“You’re right, Sakura.” He said, nodding in acceptance. “I’m counting on you to take care of those insects, then.”

“Insects?”

“Never mind.”

“Well, I’ll take care of them, too.” She said, cheerfully and absentmindedly, as she walked past him, softly patting his left cheek with her gloved hand. “Now let’s just go, Sasuke-kun.”

“Hai!”

And so, after leaving it all behind, the power couple left the infirmary and went out in order to find out more about what was hidden in the darkness of the Institute. They worked together, completely trusting each other, as their actions were in perfect synchrony only years together could grant them.

It would be a long and busy night for the couple, for sure.

And if anything, Uchiha Sasuke could use that chance to spend more time with Haruno Sakura— that annoying girl who would, one day, become his wife.

* * *

The commotion began during their short lunch break. He was sitting at the cafeteria alone near the rocky window, eating whatever it was that looked decent from his plate, when one of the prisoners gathered a bunch of his friends and started talking a little too loud for his own liking. Normally, the Uchiha would ignore those silly and stupid conversations, but as soon as the pink haired doctor’s name was mentioned, his ears perked up as he focused on every word shared amongst those men.

He knew he should just let it go, but it was stronger than him. As a ninja, he had to know.

“You won’t believe in what I’ve found out! It’s a tragedy!” One of them said, drama tinging every syllabi of his sentence.

“What’s wrong, man!? What happened?”

“It's Sakura-sensei…”

“What about her?”

“I went there to pay her a visit, and then, I swear it felt like a good time to make a move.” He started, Sasuke’s hand clenching in a tight fist.

“And then what?! Did you do it?! Did you go for it!?” The other man asked, his eyes shining in curiosity.

“And then… She told me she has a fiancee waiting for her at home! She’s a compromised woman, gentlemen! With a ring and all!”

“What!? You can’t be serious!”

“Sakura-sensei has someone she loves already?! No! It can’t be!”

“Unfortunately, it’s true…She said they’ll get married as soon as she returns home.”

“Crap, of course a woman so beautiful like her wouldn’t be single.”

“Yeah…Her fiancee must be a lucky man.”

“Lucky and stupid, for sure. How could he let his beautiful wife come to an all-men prison so far from their home? He must be an idiot, for sure.”

A sly smirk took overs lips, and as he took a sip of what he believed to be a soup, Uchiha Sasuke decided to simply accept those words. Of course his stubborn wife wouldn’t just accept his suggestion and say she’s already married, he thought. Still, it was already enough. He accepted his new title as the lucky and stupid fiancee for the moment, until the day when they could both go home, and once more, be husband and wife.

** _fin._ **


End file.
